tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Belated Analysis
Log Title: Belated Analysis Characters: Dust Devil, Encore, Elita One, Scales Location: Valvolux Date: July 15, 2018 TP: Valvolux TP, The Fallen TP Summary: While discussing recent events, Scales realizes that some important information didn't get passed along. Category:2018 Category:Logs ''As logged by '' Scales Log session starting at 12:31:57 on Sunday, 15 July 2018. Scales decides to check and make sure that Dust Devil is fully recovered. She looks for him in the camp, starting with the repair section. Dust Devil is sore and stiff but at least he's not got holes in him. Little patches from Banshee's strafing run yes. But no holes. He picks at one of the patches, amazed that she didn't have to go cutting through his armor to extract the slugs or repair the wires. But that would be the advantage of having such small appendages and size in general. Scales is pleased to see that it all looks good. She beams and Dusty, but then her optics shift a little darker and she droops a bit. "Sorry for gettin' ya hurt," she says. Dust Devil looks at Scales oddly, "You didn't get me hurt...I didn't dodge quick enough." Why is she apologizing to him. He's not dying or anything....no...she'd hopefully be more upset than that if he was dying. "I'm just glad yer not hurt badly and...we did get that other guy out okay right?" He scritches at another patch annoyingly. Scales nods. "He needed some help, but he'll be okay." She sighs, still feeling guilty. "That weird skull-faced guy wouldn't even swing at me. Said I wasn't worth it." Dust Devil chuckles and shakes his head, "I wouldn't take it personally. One...I'd rather a con think me NOT worth it and not shoot at me. Especially in your case since yer a medic and all. But it also leaves them open for attacks that might save someone's life later. Let them ignore you. I've helped thwart more than one of Megatron's plans just because I got ignored fer not bein worth it. That last big run on the ark. I'm just sittin calm as can be above on the hillside yet Trailbreaker's and my forcefield protected us from that blasted disk that did so much damage ta Metroplex." Encore comes clomping into the makeshift medical, carrying a big crate of supplies fresh from Iacon. Trust a smuggler to get things through a blockade, right? He sets the crate down "Areet... och, tha' bastard thing." He scowls. "You ken tha' was actually aimed a' the Whitwicky fam'ly personally? A' least th' first strike was." Scales smiles as she listens to the story start, and then her optics widen. "Oh! Right! I found some stuff before that whole fight started.." she turns to see Encore stomping in. "Ooh.. with all the damage it did to the big guy, it woulda been real bad for humans." Dust Devil sighs, "yeah and as much as I won't admit it in front of him, I don't want ta see Spike or his family hurt. I've got too many fond memories of tormentin him." He grins a bit and scritches and picks at another one of the patches. Hey look he got the edge up on that one. He then is distracted by the boxes Encore brought in. "Whatcha got." Encore shrugs "Crate 334 fer Medical. Feck if I ken, I dinnae look in 'em." He shrugs. Scales nods. "Jus' put it down with the rest," she tells him. "I used to help Daniel with his homework," she tells Dusty. "An' a bunch of other kids, too. They learn some cool stuff in school." Dust Devil makes a face since that means there's nothing fun to look at in the box. He goes back to picking at the patch that he's worried an edge up on. "I made Daniel cry after tellin Daniel that Hot rod was the one who stepped on his favorite toy car. Spike was so mad at me." Encore sets the box down in the right place and saunters over, shaking his head, chuckling. "Be nice tae kids." Scales makes a face. Yeah, that sounds like the Dust Devil she remembers. "I don't get why you'd want to be mean like that." Dust Devil grins, "This was YEARS ago. And at the time Spike had just given me this HUGE lecture about tellin the truth around Daniel. So I did. Was it tactful. NOPE. At the time did I care? Nope!" He chuckles, "Ya gotta understand how...angry I was still. I was takin things out on everyone around me ta drive them away." Encore nods as he listens. "Aye, I get yez." Scales nods. "It still doesn't make any sense t'me, but 'm glad you're nicer now." Dust Devil sighs, "My entire world revolved around one mech when I was younger. I...snuck out to explore and when I returned he was gone. Gone ferever. I didn't have any skills in war really and now I had ta survive on my own. Fell in with a pretty rough crowd. It was only the kindess of one of the mechs that I was 'banished to Earth' ta prime's team. The old mech was doin it ta save my life. He knew I wouldn't do well on Cybertron as it was. Of course i didn't see it that way. And now I was on Earth with a buncha mechs that didn't understand me. That's when I also found out what happened ta him. So...I rebelled. I tormented the Aerialbots, I rarely did exactly what I was told or added my own unique flare ta things. All because I was angry. And the mechs that WOULDA been my friends, I scared off too. Once I found out I actually had a useful skillset I started keepin people away fer another reason. I'm a diversionary tactician. I am incredibly skilled at gettin close and either leavin little presents fer the cons or being the distraction myself ta let the mission succeed. One of these days I'm not gonna make it back. Hell there's been more than a few times I shouldn't have made it back. I don't...didn't want anyone missin me like I missed my creator." Encore shakes his head. "Laddie." He sits down next to Dust. "Havin' mates is what gets yez outta those situations. Remember Bomb Burst?" He chuckles, shaking his head. "I ken what it's like, lad, I'm a big, slow, fat flier who's NAE a Con. I'm a target, tae. But... havin' mates is what makes it worth fightin'. What makes this war bearable... When the war when it ends = and it will - having mates is what'll help us rebuild." Scales nods. "Hangin' out with the Dinobots always helps me when I'm in a bad mood." Dust Devil says, "Heh, if you look in the dinobot cave, you'll find one of my spoilers that Grimlock ripped off of me. " Looking at Encore he nods, "I'm doin alot better since that weird...timewarp deal. I got ta see what I COULD be. Ta see what workin hard with a team could do. I saw a perfectly restored Cybertron in those memories. And I hold onta that. Look at what we've already achieved. And that was WITH me workin with Spike and others. But just cause I've seen the light, doesn't mean everyone else believes it. So...I try not ta let it get ta me..or at least not let it show that it does. Tracker is my reminder that that future or somethin similar could happen. Seein HIM again made things better to. I got ta say my goodbyes this time. And ta shout at him. And of course even though he's not all there, I can still try and talk ta him now and then. Things are better. And I'm just tryin ta figure where I fit inta things. It's why I like hangin around you and backblast. Yer rough and stuff but ya got a place here. Ya know. Ya give me hope." He turns back to scales, "Which is why yer not allowed ta ever think yer not useful."" Scales blinks at Dust Devil. "Uh..?" she says, not following the logic. Dust Devil sighs, "Just cause yer small and the cons say yer not worth their time, don't be discouraged. Ya got enough skill ta make anyone impressed and they don't need ta know that. Protect yer patients and call on the big guys ta do yer stompin." Scales ohs. "I just wish I were better at it, y'know? Backblast ended up shooting that guy we found underground because I couldn't save him." She scuffs a paw on the ground. Dust Devil frowns, "What was wrong with the guy, I kinda came in late on that mission." Scales settles in place, wrapping her tail around her feet as she thinks back to her scans. "He'd been beaten an' tortured, including fire damage, and the things that were holdin' him had starved him. A lot of his systems were already shut down and the rest were mostly staying active through cannibalization." She growls to herself, tail uncurling to lash a bit. "In Metroplex's repair bay, I coulda tried a stasis field or something to stabilize things, but I couldn't think of anything to do down there." Dust Devil frowns, "Was his awake at all?" He doesn't like the sound of what happened. Scales nods. "He could talk, even drink a little. He told us he wanted to die." She pauses for a moment, recalling. "He was the one who told us about the cube- said it was... a conduit to god." Dust Devil nods. "if...if he asked fer it then I understand why Backblast did it. They've seen some of the blacker side ta war and it's probably not the first mech he's...helped on. I'm sorry ya couldn't save him. I'm sure ya did yer very best." Scales sighs and just flops onto the ground. "I just.. if I were a crazy genius like Wheeljack or really old an' knew lots more stuff like Ratchet, maybe I coulda thought of somethin'." She shakes her head. "Imager was really upset about it, too. Sayin' that Autobots don't do that kind of thing." Encore sighs a little as he listens. "Och." He sniffs. "No, he's not the first mech Backblast has...given the final mercy to. Backblast is... is... different. Not... wired like us. But he tries his best." Encore smiles "And regardless of your past, Dusty, you can take comfort in one thing: If he can get accepted, considering what he is - and who he's killed, before the war... there's hope for yez." Dust Devil shakes his head, "Ya don't think Ratchet or any of the others never lost a patient. And dependin on what they did ta him, even fully fixed he still mighta sought his end." He smiles at Encore. "Yeah but he ended up in yer group. Yer at least willin ta give the blacksheep of the group a place ta be." Encore laughs "We Suicide Jockeys are a flock o' black sheep, laddie. I mean, look a' me. I'm th' closest thing to a leader we go', and I'm a fecking Autobot flier." Scales scrawls on the floor with a claw, her optics cycling through a lazy whirl of 'thinking' colors. Dust Devil sighs again, "Scales...it wasn't yer fault. And it wasn't Backblast's fault. The mech wanted ta go. Who knows how long he'd been in that state. Backblast was tryin ta do the guy a mercy. He wasn't out ta kill anyone in cold blood. And there's still a good chance that even in the Iacon hospital, they may have only been able ta ease him on ta the next plane. It sucks. It really sucks. All you can do is your best. If you find any fault in what you did than all you can do is improve yerself so that you can do better next time" Scales nods. "Y-yeah, I.. I c'n try." She gets back off the floor. "What could you do with a conduit to Primus?" Dust Devil thinks for a moment. "If it's a true conduit ta Primus I'm guessin you could hurt or kill the god if ya had the right weapon. If it's just something of intense power, you could destroy Cybertron or it's people." Scales nods slowly, tail twitching. "That guy.. he said conduit to god most of the time, but the last time, he called the cube a conduit to -Primus-.. and you could hear stuff from it, I guess? The things that were holding him, that's what they wanted him to do, interpret what it said." Dust Devil frowns, "Can't be very many of us who read ancient Cybertronian. Guess it's a good thing I'm so young that they wouldn't even think I could." he rubs his head, "Maybe I should see if they'll let me look or listen ta the cube..." Scales tilts her head. "Bulwark has it." Encore nods "Bulwark's th' one tae ask aboot tha'... it's his cube, aye? Always has been." Dust Devil says, "He can probably also read it and hear it. I don't remember if Rewind has older languages mixed in. It wouldn't hurt ta have a bot translate some of the stuff directly if fer no other reason than ta confirm what has been said." Scales ums, "He didn't -say- it was his.. just that he wanted to hold onto it." Encore shrugs a little "Any other bugger old'nuff tae claim ownership of it?" The big bot laughs Scales shrugs. "Maybe.. I just didn't think it was all that big a deal before. Kinda thinkin' 'bout other stuff. But.. maybe I oughta tell somebody. Or send in a report. Something." Dust Devil nods, "That information might still come in handy especially with Megatronus' goons tryin ta get that cube." Scales nods <> Scales says, "Uhm, is there somebody in command available?" Scales is sitting with Dust Devil and Encore in the repair section, tail tip twitching. <> Elita One says, "Yes, Scales, what can I do for you?" <> Scales says, "I just remembered something important from our trip below.. c'n I come see ya or something?" <> Elita One says, "Of course." <> Elita One says, "Join me at the base if you would." <> Scales says, "Okay! I'll be right there." Scales hops up several layers of boxes to get some height, then spreads her wings and flies out towards the command building. Within the new temporary base, Elita One has her hands folded before her as she watches footage of the last few encounters in Valvolux. She studies the footage, scanning a myriad of those tiny factors that can change the course of the battle. Of course to her, the real question is... "Who leads the Cons in Valvolux?" She says the question aloud, though the area is sparsely filled at the moment. Encore looks to Dust Devil "You reckon we shoul' follow?" Scales thuds the landing outside the door, in too much of a hurry to be delicate about it. She noses the door open and slips aside. "Ma'am?" she says to announce herself. <> Suicide JOCKEY! Encore says, "Scales lass, you want us tae follow?" <> Scales says, "Uhhh... I don't think Elita One will bite me, so I think that's up to her." <> Elita One says, "*amused* Ah no, I didn't put in for the biting upgrade, but as other members of the sortie, you might have your own insights on the new information." <> Suicide JOCKEY! Encore says, "Och I didnae go m'self, but... I ken a lo' of the ol' stories, so I may be able tae shed light on things Scales might ken."" <> Elita One says, "Of course, Encore." Elita One nods to Scales, and turns off her video feed. "Scales." She sits up straighter, her attention focused on the S&R agent. "The floor is yours. What's on your processor?" Scales sits up straight. "Just some things from the trip that I remembered, and I don't think anybody else has reported." She rustles her wings for a moment, getting 'just so'. "After we fought off the transorganics, we found an injured Cybertronian in a cell originally closed by a large rock. The Cybertronian had been beaten, tortured, and was suffering from autocannibalization of his systems due to acute starvation, but he was able to speak. He told us that the creatures that lived there had held him in order to interpret a cube they held. He spoke of it several times as a 'conduit to God', but the last time he called it a conduit to -Primus-. That was just before he, uh, died." Scales shifts a bit as she drops out of the formal style for a moment to fidget. "Ah, he also told us about the door that led down to Bulwark's chamber. After we released Bulwark, we also returned to that area to recover the cube. Bulwark asked to carry it, so unless he's handed it to anybody else, he still has it." "A conduit...to Primus." She considers the words in thought for a few moments. “Interesting....You know. Bulwark claims to reject the title of 'Founder'. Perhaps the Valvolux legend of this figure might even older than suspected. If the 'Founder' is Primus..." She lets the words hang for a moment, "If this cube is a relic of the city I would understand why Bulwark would hold onto it. Given the city's state such relics would be best safeguarded by someone such as he." She lowers her head, "I wonder if what he knows of it is significant. The time I have spent with him has been sparse so far but I would think that something of this renown would be worth mentioning even if its function is much different than the rumors." Encore knocks on the door and, when invited, saunters into the room. "Ma'am. Scales lass." Dust Devil offers up, "The bug visited me again...we don't have much time before he returns. ANd he said he's comin back with company next time. The significance of the box needs ta be figured soon I think." Scales blinks at Dust Devil. "Bug?" she asks softly. Within moments, the situation grows from a single debrief to a war council. Elita One stands up as she considers the news. "I see...so this is what this....herald of the Fallen is wanting." She puts a finger to her chin in thought as she moves slowly through the room. "Something greater is happening here. Why...why would all this be coming to term here? The Fallen...speaking through an agent demands what a device that is rumored to speak to Primus." She speaks softly after a moment, "We need Bulwark's knowledge to understand what we are dealing with before we make any rash moves. If we can understand what it is that the Fallen wants then we can consider what we can do to oppose him." Encore nods as he listens to ELita "I probably ken a wee bit aboot it, but... aye, we need his expertise." He sniffs. "I ken legends an' rumours, the stuff that rumbles aroon' bars. You hear enough variants o' the same tale, you c'n usually figure oot if it's shite or if there's truth in it, an' wha' that truth is." Elita One points softly at Encore, "Which is...all we have of that time frame. Legends and Rumors. Most of all the knowledge bases we had were destroyed during the War." Her words are tinged with sadness, "Still, we cannot rely solely on Bulwark for information. While I believe in what he says there is also much that he has missed out on after the First Age. This cathedral spoken of may contain some extra information as well. Imager spoke of relic parts left within the shrine. While we have been asked to not remove them. we may be able to scan them and identify them. They may hold a few more clues as well given that they were forged in a similar time. On the other side..we should see what data may be recoverable from any of the great knowledge bases of the previous ages. Libatorum. Scripticuas. Bletherad. With Cybertron's reboot these areas are not guaranteed to be in the same state we had last surveyed them." Encore nods "Yeah of course, a scan like that would be great. If I could see it I might be able t' figure some stuff out based on what I ken." He sniffs. "Beyond tha, I gotta be honest I got nothin' right now." Elita One nods softly, "well...if we end with nothing when the Fallen demands this cube it shall not be for the lack of effort on our part. Encore. Given your experiences I'd like you to plot out a course to any of the ancient libraries. Keep in mind that Cybertron may have shifted since the last scans. We need a team sent there unless we can somehow get Vector Sigma to provide us answers. I'll approach Bulwark to see about scanning the citadel and the relics as well as learn about this communicator itself." Encore looks thoughtful "A'reet I'll see wha' I can do. I'll try an' find oot any navigable routes tae th' old libraries... I'll send BB doon tae do some undergroon' mapping an' I'll gie' the rumour mill a few turns an' see wha' falls oot." He chuckles. Elita One gives a curt nod to Encore. "Please do so as swiftly as is feasible. You've got the transport speed the team'll need." She intakes and stiffens up, "We may need to treat this in the same vein as the 'dungeon crawl' depending on the situation. We'll need a full team to away for it." Encore nods "A'reet. Bear in mind though boss, I'm bigger than Prime, I cannae fit in small spaces." Elita One responds, "The great libraries were built on a far larger scale than this underground system that was investigated. There's no denying that there can easily be a great deal of mobility issues but overall the scale of the place should be more than adequate for your needs." Encore nods "Gotcha then boss, I'll see wha' I can find oot." Elita One is left alone after Encore departs, and stands there for several moments. She steps over to her desk, sits, and opens a drawer. A small disc is produced, which she sets on the desk. A hologram, mostly corrupted, flickers to life. Three figures can be seen in it, though the corruption destroys parts of all of them, the one on the left is undefinable. She stares at the hologram for several long moments, her hands folded before her. "Megatronus......what are you planning?" Log session ending at 19:40:37 on Sunday, 15 July 2018.